It's Okay to be Confused
by CallMeYoYo
Summary: What really happened after that kiss between eric and buddy? Eric/Buddy. SLASH.
1. Eric's Buddy

**Hey guys, I don't own That 70's Show bla bla bla...hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>"That was a great movie, huh?" Buddy Morgan said as we left the theater and made our way to his car.<p>

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean, who would have thought working at a car wash could be so much fun?" We both laughed at that. Buddy opened the car door.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," I entered the vehicle and closed the door, "oh! ah!" I exclaimed as I remembered something.

"What?" Buddy asked curiously.

"Nothing. I forgot to call Donna." I explained.

"Oh, Donna. So she's like your, uh, girlfriend?"

I thought this over. "I don't know." I took a breath. "I don't know."

Buddy watched me intently. "You know, it's-it's okay to be confused, Eric."

"Yeah, you know sometimes, I feel like, I don't know like we're in a movie, right?" I feel a little strange for telling this to Buddy, but I felt as though he would understand. It was easy to open up to him. "And um, I'm nervous around her, and I'm playing this part, right? But it's not me…" I don't realize how close his face is to mine until his lips are on mine. It feels like minutes but in all reality, the kiss is short because I break it off within seconds.

"Wow! Whoa! Wow!" I shouted and shoved Buddy off of me.

"What?" he asks.

"You're, you are, you're, you're gay!" I exclaimed. I'm panting and staring at him with wide eyes.

Buddy smiles. "What me? No, I'm not gay."

"You're not…?" I am throughly perplexed, "but you just kissed me."

Buddy gives in, still smiling. "Okay, I'm gay."

I hesitate. "Can you take me home now?"

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm not gay," I try to explain myself.<p>

"Yeah, yeah…" Buddy says immediately, with a wave of his hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaim instantaneously. And suddenly I feel my chest tighten ever so slightly. Was I sure? And before I knew it, I was telling Buddy something I hadn't realized until this very second, "…no." I admit.

Buddy is still looking at the road but I see that his expression changed. "No?" We pull up to a red light. The streets are empty with never-ending corn fields except for a few farm houses and the glow of our town a few miles away. I never understood why they put a light here; there's never any traffic at this intersection.

I sigh. "Buddy, can I confide in you?"

"Of course, Eric, of course you can," he looks at me and I can tell how honest he is being.

"I've always sort of found…men attractive. Don't get me wrong though, women are great! I love their soft skin and long hair and curves…but I could never help my eyes from wondering over to the guys sometimes. I thought it was normal at first….you know…to compare." I took a deep breath, not believing I was sharing this with him. Never in my entire life had I ever admitted this to anyone. "But over time I became aware of my attraction towards men. I think I first came to terms with it when I was thirteen. And even though I realized this, I kept burying deep inside me. I thought it was wrong and I should be ashamed of it."

"It's okay, Eric, I know how that feels," Buddy confessed.

I nodded and looked at him. "I've always had a small crush on you. And when you kissed me, it just brought all of that back up. That's the reason I pushed you away, not because I found it disgusting or anything. Just because I…I liked it. And it scared me."

Buddy nodded. A small smile flashed across his lips but his eyes were still a touch sad. I noticed in the past how adorable Buddy truly was, but the way is sad eyes gazed at me with understanding I realized he was more than adorable; he was actually quite gorgeous.

"Listen, Eric, I'm sorry for bringing that up so suddenly. I never meant for that to happen," he apologized. "I'll give you space to think things through. Maybe you're not gay, but possibly…bisexual." I thought it over. Maybe.

"It's a possibility," I agreed.

The light was still red. Probably broken again.

Buddy's hand landed on my shoulder. "Listen, whatever it is, I'm here for you. No matter what."

And suddenly it was clear as glass. I looked Buddy in the eyes and before I knew it I lunged. My hands landed on the sides of his face as I pulled it closer to mine. Our lips clashed for the second time that day. I felt Buddy's tongue enter the kiss and explore my mouth skillfully. I followed his lead and used my tongue as well, brushing against his teeth and lower lip. I was burning up with pleasure. His arms wrapped around my hips and pulled me closer, making me moan into the kiss. I pulled back to get some air and suddenly I realized our position. I was sitting on top of Buddy with one leg on each side of him, straddling him.

We were both panting from lack of oxygen because of the excitement just moments ago. I looked him in his dark brown eyes before I pressed my lips to his once more. This time, though, it was a much more delicate kiss; a slower kiss. I let my hands fall to his shoulders and wrap around his neck.

Eventually we both pulled away again.

"So what does that make you?" Buddy asked, still slightly out of breath.

I laughed a little. "I'm not sure. But what I do know is…that you are one of the most amazing people a know."

"I hope it's not just because I'm a good kisser," he said with a small laugh.

"No, that's just bonus." I leaned forward and gave him another peck on the lips. Suddenly I felt self conscious and slowly crawled off of Buddy and made it back to my seat. I felt my cheeks reddening. "I should probably get home now."

Buddy nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, um, yeah. You know, it's only 8:30 on a Friday night. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house. Unless, you have any plans…"

"No, no, I'm totally free," I said immediately. "I'd love to go over to your house."

"Cool," Buddy said and we both turned to the light before us. It was still red, making us laugh a little. He changes gears and pressed the gas peddle. When we arrived at his house, I was impressed. I knew Buddy Morgan was said to be incredibly rich but I had not expected his house to be a mansion. It looked like it could hold fifty people, though at the moment no one seemed to be home.

"It seems to be empty," I said as Buddy pulled up into his driveway.

He nodded and exited the car. "Yeah, my dad is working and my mom is out of town." I followed suit and we walked up to his front door. He unlocked the door and we entered the building. When Buddy flicked the lights, my mind was blown.

"Oh man! Dude, this is amazing!" I shouted and raised my arms. "Holy cow! Listen to my voice echo off these walls."

Buddy laughed in his cute, sheepish way. "It's a pretty big place isn't it?"

"Big?" I smiled. "It's freaking ginormous! It's the largest home for three people in all of Wisconsin. Probably in all of America."

First we played some video games for a few hours and ate some chips. A little while later, Buddy found the key to his dad's liquor cabinet. We drank and listen to music until an ABBA song came up and I began to sing along as a joke.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

I pointed at Buddy and indicated that he should come over. He laughed and slowly rose to his feet. He began dancing his way to me and through the drunken fog in my mind I couldn't help but think about how sexy he was. The way he moved his hips and smiled his innocent smile at me.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

I pulled him into my arms and began to rock me body alongside his. We laughed until our eyes connected followed by out lips. The kiss was a little sloppy but it didn't matter to me. The control and dominance Buddy had previously (which I liked) was gone, giving me a chance to be the one in control. He moaned into the kiss and I suddenly became aware of how turned on I was. My hand traveled from his neck, down his chest, and to his waist. I was aware of how wasted we were, as I was sure Buddy was too, but we didn't stop from progressing. His lips left mine and began biting down my jaw as his hand traveled up my shirt. My breath came out in little gasps and I couldn't think of anything else other than how much I wanted to sleep with him. His lips locked onto mine and he fisted his hand in my hair. I bent over and placed my hands on the back of his thighs, lifting him up. Since he was even thinner than me, I could lift him up with ease. He wrapped his legs around my waist and bucked his hips agains my erection, causing me to groan.

In the midst of my mind I realized the music stopped.

"Eric," Buddy moaned, "do you want…to go to my room?"

"Yes," I breathed.

I'm not sure how we made it to Buddy's room but when we had arrived I can honestly say that I didn't give a damn. My jeans were uncomfortably tight as Buddy pushed me onto his bed and straddled me. I pulled off my shirt and he began to undo the buttons of his own shirt. Damn, he was sexy. Once his shirt was off, I began kissing down his chest. He pushed me down again and kissed and licked his way down my stomach and to the rim of my pants. He began unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down to my ankles along with my boxers. In one swift motion he tossed them across the room.

"Eric," Buddy said breathlessly.

I groaned. "Yeah?"

"Are…are you sure?" I knew what he meant by this. "Is this what you want?"

I nodded vigorously.

He licked all the way from the base of my cock to the tip. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips. Buddy began sucking on the tip of my member as he slowly pumped it. Eventually he dropped his hand and bobbed his head, taking all of me at once. My moans grow more animalistic and I match his rhythm.

"Shit," I mumbled as I reached my climax. "Buddy, Shit, I'm-" I came in his mouth and he gracefully swallowed all of it.

"You're so amazing," I whispered before I kissed him passionately.

Buddy smiled into the kiss and looked at me with his stunning brown eyes. "It looks like my job isn't quite done yet," he murmured. He was right, I was already hard again. He got up and removed all his clothing in one fluid motion and grabbed something from the drawer of his bedside table. Buddy pushed me down and gave me a light peck on the lips as he handed me the item from the drawer. It was a bottle of lubrication. I quickly squirted some onto my hands and carefully pushed a finger into his entrance.

"Ah!" Buddy cried out. When his face turns from pain to pleasure I add another and began moving them in a scissoring motion. When I finally pushed in the third digit, we both know he's ready.

"Just promise me something…" Buddy whispered between kisses.

"Anything. Anything." I promised.

"Be careful with me, it's my first time." He sounded nervous.

I held his face in my hands. "Don't worry, it's mine too. I'll never hurt you."

Buddy settles ever so slightly on my hard cock, allowing the head to just barely enter him. He pauses, then continues to push himself until he is filled up to the brim. My hand flew for his straining length, and I ran my palm from base to head in one powerful stoke. Buddy threw his head back, and raised himself off me, then back down again forcefully. Steadily, he began to increase his thrusts in tempo, and I moved my hand faster to match his pace. We were both moaning and grunting together, our body heat and sweat mingled erotically between us. My hips began a pace of their own, and I rose up to meet him when he would come back down again. Buddy whimpered my name under his breath.

"Fuck…Eric."

I loved how strained his curses were. I worked my hips faster against him, and he cried out, but my answering plea was not far behind as he put his hand over top of mine, so that our hands were working his hard shaft together. I couldn't think to breath anymore, the muscles in my chest had contracted against me, forcing my lungs free of air.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Buddy whispered hoarsely.

We came together, screaming each other's names. Buddy collapsed on top of me and I pulled out of him. Both struggling to breath after our orgasms, we held each other gently with Buddy's head resting on my chest. About ten minutes later I opened my eyes and stared at those fascinating eyes of his.

"You are beautiful," I mumbled and kissed his head.

He smiled that innocent smile that made my heart swell.

"So you're not gay, huh?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I make this a multi-chapter story? I'm thinking yes, unless some of you disagree<strong>

Moe: definitely chapters.

Yoyo: okay, I'll put you down for chapters

KAZY: CHAPTERS! 3

Yoyo: Alright-

Pax: totally needs to be longer

Yoyo: I'm guessing that i need to get writing...


	2. The Best Christmas Ever

AN: So sorry for not writing in so long. I was on vacation and when I came back things were sort of...hectic. Anyways, I think I will be continuing this story based on real episodes, but with my own sexy twists and of course, Buddy. I don't own anything, bla bla bla. Oh and I haven't edited this yet, so I will go over grammer and stuff tomorrow, I just wanted to post it now. Thank you.

* * *

><p>I descended the stairs and entered the basement after Buddy dropped me off at my house. It took me awhile to exit the car, though, because every time I said 'goodbye' we ended up making out and saying 'goodbye' once more, landing us in a never-ending circle until I realized we might be found out. The two of us decided not to tell anyone about us until I was ready to come out. I loved my friends and family, but I didn't know how they would handle this sort of news. My friends were gathered in my basement, well, them and Jackie. Donna was the first to greet me.<p>

"Hey, Eric, how was the movie?" She asked.

For a moment I didn't respond since the movie had slipped right out of my mind. "Oh, uh, the movie. Yeah, the movie was great." They continued staring silently. "What's everyone looking at?"

"What's everyone looking at?" Hyde repeated. "Man, we haven't seen you in days."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, what Hyde, you had to walk all the way home from school again?"

"That's not the only reason we're upset with you," Kelso said while hugging a couch pillow.

"It's my only reason," Hyde stated.

"I thought there was another reason," Kelso continued.

"Nope, that's pretty much it."

Donna turned to me. "Where's Buddy?"

I hadn't thought of a reason as to why Buddy wouldn't join me. "Oh Buddy um…Buddy got...busy…"

Thankfully Jackie interrupted, "Well, yeah, I'm sure he has a lot to do. He is popular."

"And so obviously gay," Fez added.

It took a lot for me to restrain myself from laughing and looking away uncomfortably. How was it that Fez always seemed to know these things immediately?

"Buddy is not gay!" Jackie exclaimed. If only she knew.

"Please, Fez, that's just stupid. If Buddy was gay he would have been all over me." Kelso's stupidity almost made me burst out laughing. Everyone stared at Kelso silently. "Well, he would've."

The night came to an end after watching television and making some small talk. Kelso hurt himself a few times followed by Hyde punching him on several more occasions. Then Jackie started ranting about fat girls and everyone ignored every single word. As the group was leaving, Hyde pulled Donna back.

Hyde took his sweet time getting to the point. "So Forman, now that the scary kids are gone, is Buddy gay?"

"Well I don't think it's really my place to say," I said slowly.

"He's gay." They said simultaneously.

I took it as my chance to see how they would feel about the subject. "Hey, guys. Hypothetical situation, crazy scenario, wouldn't happen in like a million years, let's jus…let's just say, okay, that Buddy made a move on me."

"Eric, he's not going to make a move on you if he knows you're straight," said Donna. I had an urge to tell them the truth. If there's anyone I would rather admit this to, it's Donna and Hyde.

"I don't know, Forman is pretty irresistible," Hyde said sarcastically. They shared a laugh and I nodded with a smirk displayed across my mouth. I stuck my hands in my pockets as Bob called out for Donna and she left with a farewell, leaving Hyde and I alone. He turned to me and thought before speaking.

"Hey, Forman," Hyde started, "you would tell me if anything with Buddy…happened, right?"

I stared for a moment, trying to make up my mind about whether or not say anything. I wasn't even sure or not if he meant what I though he meant. Hyde and I were friends as long as I could remember and I couldn't stand the thought of hiding the biggest secret I had ever had. I really cared about Buddy and I didn't want to keep our relationship from each other, but honestly, I didn't know what our relationship even was yet.

"Yeah, of course I would," I said, not entirely lying.

Hyde nodded before pulling out a cigarette.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said before taking off.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Hold the ladder for me?" Donna asked Hyde and I as she was decorating the Christmas tree we set up in the basement while watching the Grinch. It had been a few days after my first kiss (and a few other things) with Buddy. We hung out twice since then, but only with the rest of the group.<p>

"So, Eric, what are you doing Christmas Eve?" Kelso asked from the couch.

"Well, my parents are going to have the same lame Christmas party they have every year. Hey neighbor! Is that mistletoe?" I imitated a sloppy, drunken kiss.

"Alright, how does that look?" Donna asked from the ladder. Hyde and I turned out heads in her direction, resulting in us facing her butt. I'm not really that attracted to Donna anymore, but she has a nice ass.

"Looks great, man," Hyde said as I mumbled, "it looks so good."

"Guys, the ornaments are up here," Donna pointed at the tree. We awkwardly nodded and made out way to the couch.

"Oh, I love Christmas," said Jackie. "It's all about good tidings and cheer. And shopping." Oh course she had to add the shopping. Otherwise she would actually sound like a human being instead of the Robot she is. And we can't have that, now can we?

"Im sure that's what Jesus was going for," muttered Hyde. Then Jackie said something about helping out bums but I really try to tune her out whenever possible.

Suddenly my mother came down the stairs. "What are you guys doing watching cartoons?" She rushed to the television. "Holiday Inn is on!" I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas came on and my mother began singing along. "Where the tree tops glisten and la, la, listen! Eric, come on help me with the decorations."

"Sure, mom," I went back to get some of the decorations so I only heard a part of the conversation.

"…my favorite gift is cash," I heard Hyde say. "Then you can buy what you want, you know what I mean, Donna?"

"Uh, huh," she replied.

"Like, let's just say somebody gave you six dollar and some change, you know, to buy a present" he continued, "what would you get?" And then it hit me. Hyde liked Donna. He wanted to impress her with a good Christmas gift. And then it dawned on me; if I could get Donna and Hyde together, everyone would be fussing over their relationship (everyone as in Jackie) then maybe I can come out with my relationship with Buddy. Sure some people might still make a big deal, but it would lessen the blow.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you buy, as long as it's personal and sentimental," Donna responded.

Crap, I hadn't bought anything for Buddy. What could I possibly buy for Buddy? He's already incredibly rich, so he probably has all he want anyway. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the giant rat on one of the boxes. Until I touched it, that is, and screamed like a little girl. Everyone turned to me.

"We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found a Christmas rat," I explained sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"So um, Laurie, seeing anyone at college?" My mother asked my devil of a sister while she was making cookies or something. I never liked having Laurie around, she always screwed things up for me. Not only was it bad that she was here, but my grandmother was also coming, which meant that my mom will be going through a few wine bottles today. Oh, don't you just love the Holidays?<p>

"Oh, I like to date around."

"Slu-u-ut," I faked a cough and received a dirty look from Red. Of course my mother didn't catch on and said "bless you."

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, Dad, instead of being at your party this year, can I have my own party in the basement, I mean, I think I'm old enough." My mother and sister laughed, expecting my father to shut down the idea immediately.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine?" They chimed.

"Well, whenever he's here he mopes around like it's the end of the world anyway," my dad explained. For obvious reasons, though, I needed money and the only way my dad would agree to give me any is if I bought a christmas tree with 40 bucks and kept the remains. Of course that insinuated that I needed to haggle and that is not my strong point, but it was the only deal I could swing.

"Okay, fine, throw your party, but can I at least make you punch and cookies?" My mom asked. I shook my head. "Just punch?"

"No, Mom," I began making my way to the basement.

"Well, you can't have a christmas party with no punch, that's just insanity!"

* * *

><p>"Forman, man, will you relax?" Hyde asked. I was jumping up and down partially from the cool air and partially from anxiety. "This is a good idea, we cut down the tree and keep the forty bucks for beer."<p>

"Car!" I exclaimed and threw myself of the ground. Kelso shot up from the ground where he was cutting the tree.

"Where?" He asked.

"Kelso, car means 'get down'," I muttered.

"Okay, I'm done," Kelso said, but the tree seemed fully intact.

"I disagree, Kelso," I said, "you see, if you were done, the tree would probably be more horizontal." Hyde shouted 'Car' and we all threw ourselves on the ground.

"Alright, cut it yourself," Kelso handed the saw to Hyde.

"Fine, Kelso," Hyde grabbed the saw and handed it to me, "can you believe believe him?" I rolled my eyes and began sawing away at the tree.

* * *

><p>"Man, what's going on with the pep squad?" Hyde asked, sitting on the washing machine, pointing at Fez. He was surrounded by all of Jackie's friend who were caressing him and gazing at him lovingly on the couch. That was strange, that hadn't had any beer, just the punch my mother prepared despite the fact I told her not to. The party was at it's peak; everyone was talking and laughing as christmas music played.<p>

"Yeah, they seem extra stupid tonight," Donna added.

"Hey, guys," Buddy greeted Donna, Hyde and I. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Buddy! Hi, hello, marry christmas," I said nervously, resisting the urge to kiss his breath away. "How are you? Glad you could make it. How are you? I asked that already, didn't I? Would you like a beer? Punch?…cookies?" All while I was babbling, Buddy was grinning at me like a fool.

"So, Buddy…" Donna said, stopping the awkwardness. "You didn't have any plans for Christmas?"

"No, my mom's out of town and my Dad when out drinking with a few friends," said Buddy. "Holidays aren;t really a big deal in my family. Plus, even if they were home, I would still rather spend Christmas Eve here, with you guys." At that last part, Buddy stared right at me and I felt my hands grow sweaty.

"Sure you don't want anything?" I asked, a little calmer this time.

"You know, I'll have a beer," Buddy said and we made out way to the ice chest. I grabbed a beer and as I handed it to him; his fingers momentarily lingered, brushing against mine. We decided to keep away from the rest of the crowd and talk for a while. I really love having Buddy around; he was so easygoing and nice. Eventually, Buddy grabbed a box the was set beside the tree and handed it to me.

"Marry Christmas, Eric," he said softly.

"Buddy, you didn't have to," I said as I began opening the present. My jaw dropped when I did.

"It's a cassette player for the Vista Cruiser," Buddy explained and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I've been asking my parents for this forever!" I exclaimed. I set down the box and pulled a small bag from my pocket and handed it to Buddy. "Sorry it's so small, I didn't really know what to get you…"

"A bracelet?" Buddy asked as he examined that gift.

"Yeah, um, I was in boy scouts and well, i never could really tie a knot…" I explained. "So instead, I made ll sort of things, like this bracelet. I know it's not really all that special, especially compared to what you got me, but-"

Buddy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back room. After closing the door and locking it, he turned to me and pressed his lips against mine. I instantly responded, kissing back as though I haven't seen him for years instead of a few days. His tongue ran over my lips and I opened my mouth, granting access. My hands were at his hips as arms were wrapped around my neck. I found myself being pressed up against the wall as the kiss deepened.

When we broke away I muttered, "That was one hell of a thank you."

He laughed breathlessly and ran one hand through my hair. "Well, it's not quite over yet. I've wanted you so bad for the past few days," he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. As our lips moved together, Buddy dropped one of his hands and brushed it against my growing erection. I moaned into the kiss and ran my hands under his shirt, savoring the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. Without hesitating, I broke away from the kiss and got down on my knees as I undid Buddy's belt and pulled down his pants and underwear.

"Eric, you don't have to-"

"I want to," I said before slowly licking the head of his cock. The moan he released sent shivers down my spine and I began taking in more of his member. As I bobbed my head I took in a little more at a time until I managed to suck the entire length without choking. Buddy was panting heavily and from his incoherent muttering, I could tell he was close.

"Wait, Eric," Buddy mumbled a little louder.

I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if I could…be the one to…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to be on top?"

"Well, you didn't think you were going to be in control in this relationship, did you?" He flashed a smile at me. " And after all, I am thanking _you_."

The first time we had sex, Buddy had been fairly drunk, drunker than I, and let go of the control he normally had. Now he was sober since he hadn't even taken a sip of his beer yet and held all the cards. I remembered that the first couple of times we kissed, he was the one that was guiding me through the entire process.

"Okay, yeah," I whispered. "But just like you said last time, be careful."

"I will, I promise," he whispered and undid my jeans button and pulled down the zipper. After lowering my pants and underwear to my ankles, Buddy grabbed a hold of my length and slowly pumped it.

"Buddy," I moaned in ecstasy as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Shh, don't be too loud, don't want to get caught now, do we?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable." He pushed a finger into my entrance and I groaned in discomfort, but it didn't hurt quite yet. I gasped as he added a second finger and began scissoring. Eventually the sensation of pleasure began to take over. At the third, though, it hurt more than I expected. After a few moments, Buddy turned me around and bent me over slightly. His hand kept pumping me which made the adjustment much easier.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I groaned. "Oh, fuck, yes."

The fingers were replaced by the tip of his member. As he pushed in, I got the feeling as though I was being torn apart. When he was completely inside me, he stilled, waiting for me to allow him to move.

"It'll get better, I promise," Buddy assured me.

"Did it hurt this much for you?" I whispered while panting.

"Yes, but we also had lube, which made it easier."

"Okay, you can move," I granted.

It still hurt at first, but after several thrusts, the pain melted and pleasure coursed through my veins. Our quiet moans and grunts filled the room, but from what I could tell, the volume of the music was loud enough to muffle our sounds. One of Buddy's hands gripped my hair while the other continued to stoke my cock. I loved how strong he was, how dominant he could be. I loved how we moved together. I loved hearing his voice say my name over and over. We reached our climax simultaneously and Buddy had to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming his name.

"I have to give you bracelets more often," I said with a laugh as pulled out slowly and kissed along my back.

"And I will thank you each of those times," he said, "properly."

A minute or two later, we cleaned up and joined the party. Everyone was either too drunk or too far away from the room we had just been in to notice anything was amiss. Buddy glanced at his watch (that now had the bracelet next to it) and jumped a little.

"Crap, I really have to get home," he said quickly.

"But it's only 10 o'clock," I said.

"I know, I'm really sorry," he pulled me aside and gave me one last kiss. It was soft and warm. "Marry Christmas, Eric Forman."

I pressed my forehead to his, staring into those lovely eyes. "Marry Christmas, Buddy Morgan."

And with that, he was gone.

I made my way back to the party and joined Donna, who was thanking Hyde for her gift. It was a picture of her and Hyde in fifth grade that he framed. You could see her training bra through her shirt.

"That is so sweet," Donna said.

"Yeah," I agreed, still not entirely paying attention to the conversation, "that's so sweet." It came out a little sarcastic, which was not intended. For some reason I was a bit jealous, but then I though of Buddy, and all of it flew out the window. I gave her my gift too: a bottle of white shoulders, a perfume she really liked.

Before I knew it, though, Red came down the stairs talking about state troopers taking away the tree and noticing the beer. Then he asked for the remaining 40 bucks and realized that Kelso had spent it all on Jackie's gift. And when that wasn't enough, Red checked the punch to find out that a load of rum had been added to it. Damn it, it was Laurie. I'm sure she put the booze in the punch. She was angry that I got to have a party while she didn't, plus rubbing it in her face earlier today was not such a good idea. After that, everyone either left or joined the grown up's party upstairs.

But even after all of that, I couldn't shake the soft touches and kisses Buddy and I shared just a few moments ago.

It was certainly the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Please review! Oh and if you want to know what episode each chapter is, I will name the chapter by the episode it's based on. Thank you for reading!<p>

Oh and btw, a few people suggested that I should have Hyde be jealous and I really took that into consideration, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to do it. I just thought that Donna and Hyde kind of had a connection (though I think Hyde and Jackie were awesome together, maybe I'll do that later) and that Eric and Hyde couldn't be more than friends. So, it's not that I didn't listen, its just that I decided not to. Hope that's okay.


	3. Ski Trip

_AN: yeah, yeah, too me forever. I'm sorryyyyy!_

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, this is no sweat, if we leave right after school, we should make it to Jackie's ski cabin by like, six o'clock," I told Hyde and Fez.<p>

"Man, I can't wait. A trip to my favorite place," Hyde said, "anywhere but here." We laughed and sat on the couch just as Kelso strolled in with a grin plastered on his face.

"Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?" he announced more than asked.

"Everyone," said Hyde.

"No. Me!" He pointed at himself as though we had not figured out who he was if he had just spoken. Quickly, however, I saw a problem with his make out session.

"Kelso, a lot of people hang out behind the gym," I warned him.

"That's what's so great about it: everybody saw it!" Kelso beamed.

"Oh, that's great, man, yeah!" Hyde said sarcastically, which Kelso did not take note of. "Because now everyone can tell Jackie, you moron!"

"Yeah, and then she's gonna dump you and we won't be able to go to her ski cabin," I added. Kelso brushed that thought aside.

"She's never gonna find out," he insisted. Like a cruel joke, Jackie burst through the basement's door and walked up to Kelso with the expression of pure fury.

"You are a dog, Michael, a dirty, dirty _dog_!" She exclaimed, pointing at her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"What'd I do?" Kelso asked.

"You kissed Pam Macy," Fez said quietly from his spot on the couch.

"I trusted you, Michael!" Jackie went on. "And now all my friends are laughing at me. I can't even show my face in the third floor bathroom anymore, and that's the cool bathroom!"

"I-" Kelso started.

"No, Michael, we're through." She crossed her arms.

"Ok, if that's the way you want it, we're through, and on Monday when we get back from our ski trip, it's over!" Kelso stated. Jackie smiled.

"No, Michael, no, no, no, no, no, you won't be skiing this weekend," Jackie said and came around the couch, sitting down between Fez and I. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it aimlessly.

"Oh, that's just great, Jackie!" Kelso said. "Cancel the ski trip and disappoint all our friends."

"Oh, no, no, no, we," she patted Fez and my legs, "are still going."

"Well, they surely aren't going without me, right guys?" Kelso asked.

Hyde, Fez, and I exchanged silent looks.

"Oh, and did I mention my parents aren't coming, so it'll be just us?" Jackie said casually.

"So, we'll see you Monday!" I said.

* * *

><p>"Now, Eric, you're going to be driving in snow, so I'll put together a little emergency road-side kit for you, in case you run into trouble," my dad said as I sat down for dinner.<p>

"Okay, that'll be great," I said.

"Preparation makes all the difference, Eric," he continued. "Take kitty litter, I can't tell you how many times kitty litter got me out of a tight spot…" But I had already lost him, on my own train of thought. If Kelso wasn't going to go, maybe I could convince Jackie to have someone come instead. And by someone I meant Buddy. Ski cabins in snow-covered woods are supposed to be romantic, right? And, God, how I would love to make out with him by the fireplace, though that was out of the question because the rest of the gang would see us. I was having trouble hiding the hickey's and late nights at Buddy's house as it was. We'd been going out for about three weeks.

"I said, a road flare can save your life," Red said.

"What? Oh, check! Right, road flare, right," I said, quickly scooping up some mashed potatoes.

After dinner I called up Jackie and asked if Buddy could come. Jackie loved hanging out with Buddy because he was the coolest one out of our group though he didn't hang out with us every day like I wished he would. She immediately agreed and I rang up Buddy.

"Hello?" It was the first time I had heard Buddy's father answer the phone.

"Hi, yes, Mr. Morgan, my name is Eric, I'm Buddy's friend," I said politely. "May I with him?"

"Alright," he muttered gruffly and the line was silent for a few moments. I though he had hung up when suddenly I heard Buddy on the phone.

"Hey, Eric," he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Buddy, remember that ski trip I told you about?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, the one you're going to over the weekend," he said.

"Well, Kelso was being a jackass and kissed Pam Macy behind the gym and now Jackie dumped him and won't let him go. Since there was a vacant spot I asked Jackie if you could come and she said yes! Do you want to join us?"

"Hold on." The line was quiet for a while. When he came back, Buddy sounded relieved. "Yes, I can go."

"Awesome! We'll be leaving after school tomorrow. Bring a sleeping bag or something," I said.

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>-Buddy's POV-<strong>

"Hey, Donna, man, I brought my double sleeping bag," Hyde said as he approached the redhead, "ya know?"

"Great," Donna said sarcastically, "can Eric and I borrow it?"

I didn't look up as Donna said this but it still sent a shiver down my spine. I had heard the rumors that they were dating but I knew that couldn't be true since Eric and I were together. Sure, he didn't want to come out yet but it didn't allow him to date someone else.

"Oh, Hyde," Fez said after Donna walked away, "watching you fail over and over, it's like Charlie Brown and the football."

"Yeah, man, I just don't get it," Hyde said.

"No, because Eric already has it." Fez laughed but soon stopped from the look Hyde was giving him. They made their way to the car. Eric came out from the kitchen, Kelso tailing him.

"Come on, man!" Kelso said, huffing and puffing.

"Well, here is your emergency road-side kit." Red handed a box filled with supplies and Eric looked slightly confused.

"Kitty litter? Oh, kitty litter, right," he said but I knew he had no idea what it was for.

Mrs. Foreman smiled at her son. "Eric, I packed some sandwiches in your duffle bag. Now, why do you need such a big bag of oregano?" I held back my laughter as Eric scramble for an answer.

"Donna's…Italian?" he said.

"Ok, stay warm," she said to us as we pilled into the car. I sat in the back with Jackie and Hyde. Eric was the driver and Donna sat between him and Fez in the passenger seat.

"I see what's going on," Kelso said. "You're not really going skiing. This is all just a gag, you're trying to get me all rilled up so you can go 'oh just kidding'. Yeah, you got me. That's a nice burn."

"Bye, bye," Eric said, smiling as we drove off.

* * *

><p>"I have never seen snow before," Fez said, completely in awe of the white flakes falling about us on the darkened highway. "It is so beautiful."<p>

"Do you know what the best part of this trip is?" Jackie asked me. "That Michael is not here. He would just be sitting here, telling me how cute I look in my fur trimmed coat. I know I look cute, I don't need him here for that."

"Foreman, man, what's all this crap that Red gave you?" Hyde asked, examining the box in his lap.

"I don't know, he's obsessed with kitty litter," Eric said. "I think he might be going insane." Then Eric must have hit an ice patch because the car skidded to the right, straight into the snow. It was nothing major but still scared the crap out of us.

"Far out," Hyde said, smiling at me and I gave him a nervous nod.

"What the Hell happened?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, I guess we hit some ice," Eric said and pressed on the gas peddle. We heard the wheels turning but the car did not move an inch.

**-Eric's POV-**

"Oh, great, we're stuck," I said and stepped out of the car, the other's following.

"Look! I made my first snowball!" Fez said excitedly. "I love snow so much my fingers are numb with joy."

"That's frostbite, Fez," Buddy said.

"How rude!" Fez throw the snow to the ground. "I hate your white man's winter."

"Get in the car, Fez," Donna said and ushered him in.

"Eric, do something!" Jackie bitched.

"Yeah, Foreman, stop goofing around," Hyde said, handed me the emergency kit my father had prepared, and got back in the vehicle. Shit, I though, I have no clue what to do.

"Ok, think, Eric, think," I told myself, staring at the box in my hands. "Why kitty litter?"

"Use the gum, Eric." For a split-second I though I had gone insane and was hearing voices but I looked up to find Buddy standing before me.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me one of his lopsided grins and repeated himself. "Use the gum to stick the candle in the can. The candle heats the can which melts the snow behind the tire. Then pour on the kitty litter for traction."

"I swear to God, you are an angel," I said and we both got to work. I kneeled behind the car and did as I was told. "How do you know this stuff anyway?"

Buddy shrugged and handed me the matches.

"Hey, Eric, I wanted to ask you something," he lowered his voice hesitantly.

"Anything," I said. He licked his lips and looked at the can as he spoke.

"You and Donna aren't…you know…dating or anything, right?"

"What? No! No. Why would you say that?" I asked.

"There's just been rumors floating around, that's all. Oh, and this thing Donna said. It doesn't matter." But I could see it was bothering him.

"Buddy, I asked you to come because I wanted to be here with you. Not Donna. I'll admit, I used to have a crush on her but I don't have my sights set on her any longer. You are the most wonderful, awesome person I have ever met and I would be a moron if I cheated on you."

Buddy still didn't look at me but I saw him smile.

"It's just, after what Kelso did to Jackie, I didn't know if…you know..."

"Never, I promise." He nodded but I didn't think he fully got my drift. "Hey, Buddy, look at me."

He slowly turned his head and I place my hand under his chin before leaning in to kiss him. His hand came up and rested on the back of my neck as the kiss deepened and tongues tangled. His lips, God, how I loved those lips. They were the perfect combination of smooth and firm. His nose was freezing as I'm sure mine was but I didn't mind. I took in the scent that was Buddy: soap, old books, and just a hint of what I assumed were his father's cigarettes. We eventually pulled back slightly, our foreheads resting against one another. "Never," I whispered again and Buddy nipped at my lower lip, starting a whole other make out session. If the rest of the gang wasn't there I'd do Buddy right then and there. The snow must have soaked my jeans by that point but I didn't notice as I pressed up against the man before me. My hand was in his hair now, tugging slightly at the brown locks as our mouths worked away their magic.

"What's taking so long?" I heard Hyde call out the window and the two of us flew apart. We finished up the job, slightly more soaked and flushed that when we had began, but smiling all along.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we made it!" Donna said. We all entered the cabin in a rush.<p>

"Just in time, that storm was getting nasty," I said.

"I am so cold," Fez shivered, "the snow has stolen my manhood."

"Alright, there's only one bedroom," Jackie said as she placed her arms around Donna and I. "It was going to be for Michael and I, but since our love is…dead, you two should take it."

"Alright," I said, wanting to figure out why everyone though we were together. "Do you want to check out our room?"

"Definitely," Donna said and we ran to our quarters. I gave Buddy a reassuring look. When we went inside, I closed the door and turned around.

"What the Hell, Donna?" I asked. "Why does everyone think we're dating?"

"Because that's the only explanation for all the hickey's Buddy's been giving you," Donna said matter-of-factly. "Learn to hide those things."

I halted in my tracks. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. She knew.

"How-?"

"Oh come on, Eric." Donna rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "You have to got to give me a little more credit than that. That night you asked about Buddy making a move on you. All that time the two of you were spending together, alone. All those mysterious love bites you've been wearing. That one time you two conveniently disappeared at the Christmas party. I'm sure nobody else knows, maybe Fez, but I figured if you weren't telling people, you didn't want them to know."

"So you told them we were dating? To cover for us?" I asked.

Donna nodded. "Someone mentioned that they though you were seeing someone because you just had that…look, you know? So before anyone could speculate, I said it was me. That we were going out. It made sense since you used to have a crush on me and we live right next to each other."

"How did you know I used to have a crush on you?"

"Seriously?" She giggled. "It was the most obvious thing in the world. But now you're with Buddy and you two seem really good for each other. Not only that, but it was a chance for me, too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hyde has a thing for me and I love him as a friend," Donna explained, "but I don't want to ruin that. I can't see us in a relationship. So I figured, if I'm 'taken' especially if it's by you, he would back off."

I heard Jackie begin to sob in the living room as some awful record was playing in the background.

"That's probably just, Jackie crying," I said. The sobs were followed by a louder, wheezier sort of crying.

"Alright, that's too much, can you please go over there and break that record?" Donna asked and I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked and Hyde laughed, saying something about a comic book he was reading. "No, with her." I pointed a the teary Jackie on the leather couch by the fire place.

"She seems upset or something," Hyde mumbled.

"Ok, look, where are Fez and Buddy?" I asked, stopping the record that was playing. Donna came out of the bedroom and sat down by Jackie.

"Fez, oh," Hyde said, "well he killed that whole bottle of amaretto and then he ran outside saying he had to make a snow angel…but he was in his underwear. Buddy went after him to make sure he doesn't die or something."

"Well, you either need to take Fez or Jackie," I said. He was looking back down at his comics.

"I'll take Donna," he said.

"You mean Jackie," I corrected him.

"Yeah, Jackie, yeah."

I nodded and went out to find Fez and Buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Third Person POV-<strong>

"If it's any consolation, Pam Macy would give it up to anyone," Hyde said, doing a terrible job of comforting Jackie. She shrieked and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving Hyde and Donna on the couch. "Well what do you know, we're all alone." Hyde swung his arm around Donna's shoulder.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Donna said, standing up. Hyde followed suit.

"Come on, I was just goofing around," he insisted.

"No, you're not. I'm here with Eric, Eric, get it? Not you."

"I know that ok, I know," said Hyde seriously. "Look, do you think I like hitting on my best friend's girlfriend? I don't. But I look at you, I mean look at you, and I can't help it."

"Well, you better," Donna said. Hyde didn't reply, he only leaned in, pulling Donna into a short but heated kiss. She almost didn't want to shove him away, but she did anyway. Unsure what to do, she slapped him and ran to Jackie's room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Eric's POV-<strong>

"Hey, Fez, Buddy!" I called. "Where are you guys?"

"Hey, man!" I heard someone shout and I turned to find Kelso by the highway.

"Kelso, you're here," I stated the obvious.

"Yeah! I got a ride with the nicest guy," said he, grinning. "Listen, I had a lot of time to think on the way up here. And well, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry too. I should have never gone up here without you, man," I agreed. Mainly because Jackie was a wreck, which didn't improve any of our moods, but also because he was my friend and we totally ditched him. Kelso stepped forward, giving me a quick hug.

"I am a winter nymph!" Fez announced as he skipped around us, appearing out of the woods. "I love the snow!" Buddy followed him, smiling when he saw me. Fez came up between Kelso and I, shouting, "I love America!" before face planting into the snow.

"I'm not carrying him back," Buddy said, crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>"Michael, oh, Michael," Jackie said as she ran up to hug her soon to be re-boyfriend. Kelso and I dropped Fez on the couch and Buddy shut the door. "You drove up all this way in a snow storm just for me, didn't you, Michael? And you would never, ever, do that for Pam Macy, would you?"<p>

"…no?"

Jackie must have approved of the answer because the next thing she did was jump up on Kelso as the two flew into the bedroom, Hyde closing the door behind them. The room was silent for a couple of seconds before Donna glanced at the unconscious form beside her.

"Can one of you guys put his pants on?" she asked and Buddy and I took a step back, shaking our heads. Hyde laughed from his spot on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

><p>Hyde crashed on the couch and Donna decided to read when I asked Buddy to come outside with me. I mouthed a "thank you" to Donna that I hadn't managed to say to her earlier.<p>

"So, you and Donna have fun in your bedroom earlier? Cause I don't think you'll be getting it for the rest of the trip." Buddy asked once we were outside.

"Do you think I cheated on you? After all that back at the car?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He sighed.

"No, but I am curious," he admitted.

"We talked," I said. "Turns out she told people that she and I were dating to cover for us. She noticed the hickeys you always insist on giving me and the nights I spend at your place and everything. She saw I wasn't in a rush to tell everyone I'm bisexual, so she covered for me." Buddy sighed again, this time with his crooked grin. He rested his hands on my hips and pushed me against the cabin, nuzzling my neck.

"That's…that's awesome of her. Wow. I can't believe she did that. I mean, you know I would announce to the whole world that we're dating if you would only let me, but I understand you don't want to come out yet." He kissed my neck softly, almost apologetically.

"Buddy, let's just put this all behind us," I said. "I want to spend this weekend with you. Once in a while I'll be with Donna, but only as friends."

"Eric, I care about you a lot, more than words can express," he said sheepishly.

"I care about you a lot, too, Buddy."

He brought his head up looked at me for a long minute before he kissed me harshly with the dominance I was more used to. It was a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue and maybe a little blood when we bit slightly harder than we needed to and I clutched the front of his shirt like it was the key to my salvation. I held on for dear life as he ground against me and my breath hitched. I didn't even take note of how cold it was. The steam from our breath came in puffs and mingled as we attacked each other's lips. Cold fingers flew under shirts and hips ground together as we attempted to muffle our moans. And was all very sloppy and needy and at that moment I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>More fluffy this time, I know. Tell me what you think!<em>


End file.
